Zyglak
The Zyglak were a reptilian non-Rahi race accidentally created by the Great Beings out of the remains of the process that brought the first Matoran villagers to life. The Great Beings were seeking to create intelligent organism called Krana, but found that some of the material they used turned into Zyglak instead. Shunned by their creators and hated and feared throughout the universe, the bitter, savage Zyglak retreated to the dark places (such as the ruins of the inner Pit, and the underground recesses of Voya Nui). There they waited, brooding over their fate and hating the Matoran and all who honored Mata Nui. Those who encountered them rarely survived to tell others the tale. Zyglak hated Matoran because they believed that the Matoran held their place in the Matoran Universe. History While always violent, the Zyglak became far more so after Toa Orde, the first Toa of Psionics, was assigned the task of calming the Zyglak. Orde got out of control with his powers, inadvertently increasing anger levels of all Zyglak, an event which prompted the decision of making all Matoran, and therefore Toa and Turaga of Psionics created thereafter, female. A wandering tribe of Zyglak managed to kill all of the other members of the First Toa Team excluding Lesovikk. This encounter happened to be the first battle with the Zyglak in the Matoran Universe. Next, Toa Kopaka once single-handedly defeated several dozen Zyglak. Sometime later, the Toa Inika, during their search for the Mask of Life, fought a group of Zyglak in the stone cord that connected Voya Nui with Mahri Nui. When Vezon arrived the Zyglak carried him off. This tribe was later killed by the mutated Piraka after they entered the cord. Barraki Kalmah, Takadox, and Mantax once encountered a group of Zyglak in ruins of the Pit. Makuta Spiriah amassed an army of Zyglak to attack and wipe out the Skakdi, the species which had humiliated him and destroyed his reputation. But, the Zyglak army was destroyed by Ehlek's species. As of yet no Zyglak has been spotted on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Weapons Zyglak were reptilian and intelligent. They could speak the Matoran Language, and were one of the few beings that were immune to the Pit's mutagen. They also had strength greater than that of a Toa. They were plague carriers and had almost complete invulnerability to elemental attacks. They also possessed spears and knives that could destroy anything they hit when thrown. Trivia *In "The Kingdom", the Zyglak refused to evacuate when Mata Nui died and eventually went extinct. *Zyglak are often called "The Great Beings' mistakes". Set Information *The Zyglak is made from combining the Pridak, Kalmah, and Takadox Barraki sets. *The Zyglak building intructions can be found here: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Sparkytron/LEGO/Bionicle/BuildingInstructions/zyglak.png Appearances *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - Mentioned only *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only *''Destiny War'' - Mentioned only *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' - Mentioned only See Also *Krana